


All of You

by Finksalion



Series: A Heart's Desire [1]
Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finksalion/pseuds/Finksalion
Summary: Finally cured of her poison, Cardia finds that she wants more of Van Helsing than he has so far provided and comes up with a plan in order to reach her goals. Will she be able to execute this daring plan, or will Van Helsing realise what's up before she gets a chance to take what she truly desires?This is sexually explicit work so please take care and mind the tags :D
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing
Series: A Heart's Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082894
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	All of You

It had been one year after the events in St Pauls Cathedral, and three months after Victor had found a cure for her poison, and Cardia lay on her bed considering her current problem. She remembered the exact moment that Victor had told both her and Van Helsing about the cure, and the feeling of relief that threatened to overwhelm her at the thought that she would be rid of this terrible poison that meant that she could touch someone without melting them instantly. She also remembered the look of pure unadulterated _need_ that had crossed Van Helsing’s face as he had looked at her after Victor’s good news, before he quickly schooled his expression back into its usual blank emotionless state.

That quick glance had been enough to set Cardia’s pulse racing, and she couldn’t help but recall that moment a few months ago when she had walked in on him, half-asleep, the hard muscular planes of his body on show, the way it had made her feel. His voice – even though he had not been calling for her specifically – had been rough and commanding and filled with desire, and it had haunted her dreams ever since. 

When the day had come and Victor had calmly administered the cure, the idea of actually being able to touch her love – her Van Helsing – had her so nervous she couldn’t stop shaking. They had performed a few tests to make sure it was truly gone and then Van Helsing, unable to wait any longer it seemed, had swept her off her feet and carried her to her bedroom in Saint Germain’s mansion, intense blue eyes on hers for the entire time. That night, the first night that Cardia had ever been touched, and every night that they had spent together since, had been wonderful; sweet, loving, gentle, and…

Restrained.

She could feel it, could feel him holding back, for her sake. She loved him all the more for the care he was showing her, his wish not to hurt or push her beyond her limits, but she could also tell that he was not giving her his all, and that hurt her in an obscure way that she hadn’t been able to understand fully, until last night.

Last night she and Van Helsing had been training once more – for the first time since she had been cured – and he had told her that he would not hold back, in the hopes of pushing her skills further. She had managed to successfully dodge and dash between his relentless attacks for the first time ever, and the thrill of the battle left a wide grin on both their faces. When he had invariably managed to beat her she had ended up on the floor with him lying atop her, pinning her arms to the side, both breathing heavily at their exertions and… something else? Her eyes had widened when she realised what had been missing, what she yearned for in their love-making.

This was it! That feeling of burning heat between them, the look of pure intense passion that he had given her, similar to that time before his final fight with Aleistar at St Pauls Cathedral when he had pinned her to the wall in the pouring rain. Up to this point, their nights had been fulfilling, satisfying, pleasure filled and loving, and passionate to a point, but that burning intense soul of Van Helsing had been smothered, intentionally, due to some obscure worry that he might hurt her. But – she finally realised – she _wanted_ that burning intensity, she wanted him to let go and give her both the rough and the smooth, the feral and the calm, she wanted _all of him_.

Lying across her bed with the sunlight pouring in to light the room with the rays of a warm summer afternoon, she considered her options on how to get what she wanted. She knew it would be difficult; Van Helsing’s willpower was legendary, and – no matter how much she might beg – she knew that he would not fully let go – even for her. The question was, then, how would she be able to convince him. Drumming a staccato against the soft covers under finally free fingers – now she was cured she almost exclusively refused to wear gloves – the feel of the cotton coverlet under her fingertips gave her at least part of her solution, and she grinned at the idea her mind had managed to cook up.

A montage of scenes flashed before her eyes – each time in the last few months that she had touched Van Helsing with bare fingers, the same thing had happened. His beautiful intense eyes had fluttered closed, and the muscles of his jaw had rippled, as if he had found difficulty in controlling himself under her touch. It happened even more in situations where they were not already in the bedroom, as if he were somehow able to control himself more in that scenario, having mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of her bare touch when they laid together.

So, that was her solution then: simple in theory but nerve-wracking in its execution. Nervous as to whether it would work, whether he wouldn’t immediately ascertain what it was that she was trying to do, whether she would even be able to do what she needed to without dying from blushing, she decided that she would set her plan in motion today; she did not want to wait any longer. Finally getting up from her bed and changing into a corseted dress which showed an inordinate amount of flesh – more than she had even put on display before – she looked at herself in the mirror, gulped in nervousness, and then headed to the lounge, where she hoped she would be able to find Van Helsing.

Peeking in to the room, Cardia found him standing by a small table, apparently reading a text of some kind, with his back to the door. Good. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the blush building on her cheeks, she rushed up behind him before he could turn and reached up on tip toes to place her un-gloved hands over his bespectacled eyes.

“Guess who?” She asked playfully, hearing his exasperated sigh.

“Cardia, must we continue to play these gam–” Van Helsing started, but then stopped as he turned and removed her hands from his face, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. He looked her up and down, his blue eyes taking in her somewhat risqué gown, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Do you like it?” Cardia asked playfully, giving a twirl in front of him, and smiling at the strangled gasp he made as she showed off the back, scooped low like some of the current fashions in Paris. As she turned back to face him, watching him unable to take his eyes off her heaving chest, tightly wrapped in a stormy blue ribbon that almost matched the colour of his eyes, she blushed at his intense gaze, his own chest seeming to rise and fall faster than usual.

“Stunning.” He answered slowly after taking a gulp of air and gathering his composure. Damn, it wasn’t enough, but then she hadn’t thought that it would have been. Continuing with the plan, Cardia swept forward into his arms, one hand reaching up to stroke his cheek as the other reached behind him, slightly untucking his shirt and running one finger along his bare back. Again, the effect was electric and she could feel his arms tighten around her, his pupils expand slightly before he closed his eyes, and then looked down at her sternly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“What are you about, my lady?” He asked suspiciously and Cardia put on her best, most innocent expression.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about Van Helsing. Anyway, I was wondering if we could maybe go for a stroll around town, maybe stop at one of those new patisseries that’s opened up?” Cardia held her breath as he continued to regard her suspiciously, but then his eyes softened and he gave her that genuine smile that made her heart skip a beat.

“Of course, my dear. Anything for you.” He answered and leant down to kiss her – soft, sweet and full of love. Her knees almost buckled under that kiss, but she stayed strong. She had a mission, and it would not fail.

* * *

They had travelled to Central London and found a small patisserie known for its delectable sweets. The whole journey there, Cardia had tried to keep the tension high, inadvertently brushing against his wrist with her fingertips, wiggling her hip against him just so, dropping items and then bending low every now and then to give Van Helsing a generous view of her breasts almost spilling out from the corset. Every time, she had seen his breath stop for a second, and his jaw ripple with tension, and his eyes go just that touch darker. He continued to give her suspicious looks every now and then, but otherwise he maintained his usual blank unamused expression.

As they sat at the small table in the crowded cake shop, pushed tightly together in the packed space, Cardia couldn’t help but tease him further, starting to get more comfortable with the new behaviour and pushing it a touch more every time. The thrill and the burn in her core that she felt every time his eyes widened in shock and desire was delicious, and she was addicted to the small micro-expressions that gave away his true yearning and desires.

Picking up the tiny fork, she took a small sliver of cake and placed in her mouth, licking her lips and moaning maybe a touch louder than was strictly speaking necessary. Taking a sneak peek to the side, she was thrilled by the expression on Van Helsing’s face, his eyes almost entirely on her mouth and his hand gripping the table hard enough for his knuckles to whiten. She smiled a touch wider and took another small piece of cake on her fork.

“Would you like a taste?” She asked archly, her voice quivering slightly at the boldness of her words, but it seemed that he hadn’t noticed. Instead, his breath hitched at her teasing tone, and his eyes moved up to lock onto hers, the intense blue nearly hidden under the black of his pupils. His breathing was ever so slightly faster than usual, and Cardia heard the wood of the table top crack slightly under the pressure of his hand.

“I don’t know what had gotten into you today Cardia, but it needs to stop.” He muttered to her, low so as to hide it from the nearby customers. Putting down the fork, Cardia turned to him and placed one hand on his cheek even as the other was nervously placed just above his knee under the table where no one else could see. Another crack from the table under his hand, this one slightly louder and enough to turn a head or two, and the look he directed at her was dangerous and forbidden, and made her blood sing with desire.

“My dear Van Helsing, but why?” She asked teasingly, trying to keep her voice calm and collected, biting her lip to stop the nerves that rattled her so badly at acting in this unusually bold manner. He glared at her once, causing her to shiver once more at the power in that gaze, and then stood and dragged her out of the shop, leaving a stack of notes on the side to pay for their meal – and the damage to the table.

Struggling to keep up with Van Helsing as he dragged her by one wrist down the streets of London, he finally found an alley and pulled her down it, pushing her up against the wall and caging her in place as he loomed over her. It was so similar to that night before his showdown that it had Cardia squirming in desire against him, causing him to push her back against the wall and away from his body, one hand on her abdomen to hold her back as the other pinned her wrists to the wall above her head.

“For the love of God, _stop_!” He almost screamed into her face, and she could hear the mutterings from the street, wondering what was happening down the alley. No one was stupid enough to investigate though.

“Why?” She replied, struggling to keep her voice calm, and he looked down at her, desperate, almost begging.

“I cannot… You’re making me…” He took several deep breaths, closing his eyes, trying to bring his passions back into some semblance of order before continuing his explanation, his desperate plea. “You’re driving me wild, Cardia, and I cannot be sure that I will be able to control myself if you continue on this path.”

They stayed there for several seconds, both breathing hard as the sun set behind them, slowly plunging the alley into darkness. Van Helsing’s eyes bored into hers, stern and hot and filled with fire, and it only served to stoke the flames in her own body. Without even meaning to, she let out a soft whimper and his eyes fluttered once more, again trying desperately to control himself.

“So don’t.” Cardia whispered, so quietly as to easily be missed in the hustle and bustle of the street just past this alleyway. With that small, soft sigh, Van Helsing’s eyes snapped open to regard her, his hands tightening around her wrists and stomach.

“What?” He asked sharply, and Cardia looked up at him, her eyes clear and calm as she took in the tormented conflict on his face.

“Please, Van Helsing. I know why you hold back from me, but I don’t want that. I want you – all of you – I want to feel you let your desire free.” Cardia asked, her voice still small but clear. Van Helsing shook his head and released her wrists but still held her back with one arm, the other now going to stroke her face ever so gently.

“I cannot do that, my love. I can’t take the risk of hurting you, not again.” He sighed, looking away, and Cardia’s hand immediately went to his face and pulled him back to look at her.

“But you hurt me when you don’t give me your all, can’t you see that?” Cardia tried to explain, and his eyes widened in understanding.

“You mean…”

“Yes, my love, I want that side of you too… I want to feel you take me with everything you have, I yearn to feel your passion.” Cardia breathed, and then gasped as she felt him press against her, hard, her hands once more pinned to the wall above her as he slanted his mouth over hers.

This was a kiss like no other he had provided before. It wasn’t soft or gentle but instead hard, filled with want and desire and burning against her lips. His tongue prised her lips open and danced with her own, the kiss bruising in its intensity even as he grasped her and pulled her to his body, fingers hard enough to leave marks against her hips as he slid them next to his own.

She could feel his hardness, his desire, through his trousers and she couldn’t help but gasp into his mouth as she ground herself against him, her body moving of its own accord. His answering growl was one that made her heart leap and her core burn, and her hips bucked again at the sounds she was pulling from him. He pulled away with a gasp, eyes still boring into her.

“Are you sure you want this, my love? Please, you must tell me now and you must be sure, I will stop if you desire it at any point, but you must know of what you’re asking of me.” Van Helsing said, quickly and urgently and fiercely.

“Yes, my love, my Van Helsing, I want you to take me in the way you truly desire me.” Cardia breathed, and that was enough for Van Helsing to sweep her into his arms and call the nearest taxi to take them home immediately.

* * *

It wasn’t a long trip, and Cardia couldn’t help but giggle as she caught the driver staring at them in the back seat even as Van Helsing couldn’t take his hands or lips off of her. He kissed her everywhere his eyes travelled – her lips, her cheeks, her neck, shoulders, collarbone, the tops of her breasts, his hands already starting to unlace her corset before stopping every now and then to pull her closer, to slot her body next to his and feel her grind against his aching hardness. It was if her actions and her words had released a dam in him somewhere and his usual stoic demeanour was lost amid the rising tide of his passions.

Cardia couldn’t have been more pleased with the outcome and blushed when they reached the mansion. The driver had winked at Cardia even as Van Helsing had paid and pulled her out of the taxi – once again sweeping her into his arms and carrying her into the mansion. Striding down the long hallways urgently, he paused at his bedroom for a second before instead continuing down the hall to her own room and kicking the door open with one foot before depositing her on her bed, his lips still locked to hers.

His fingers started again on unlacing her corset, and even as he undid the lacings and breathed out in pleasure at the sight of her breasts spilling out from their bindings, Cardia was busy removing his coat and unbuttoning his waistcoat. He had almost as many layers as her and they worked in breathy silence, both undressing each other amongst rough, hard, passionate kisses and gropes. Finally able to touch the skin of his hard, muscular torso, Cardia sighed in pleasure and – bold from the teasing she had managed to perform so far – she immediately reached up and pressed her lips to his chest, her teeth grazing against his skin as her hands traced the hard lines of his muscles.

“Cardia…” Van Helsing breathed as she continued her exploration of his body, her hands reaching for the buckle of his trousers and deftly undoing it, hands immediately pulling at his trousers. She wriggled down his body as he remained still over her, until she was sitting at the floor next to the bed, Van Helsing still frozen in place and half bent over the bed, her face inches from his aching shaft, and he looked down at her, indecision writ large on his features. Looking up at him with love, she pulled down his trousers and underwear swiftly, releasing his hard cock and before he could think or decide whether he truly wanted to stop her, she licked along the tip, relishing in the taste of him.

The groan of pleasure that he emitted at just that simple action was enough to cause Cardia to moan as her own desire grew, and she – having read such things in forbidden books in preparation for these activities – took him into her mouth, her hand reaching up to guide his shaft as the other reached to his balls and gave them a light tug.

“Fuck! Cardia…” Van Helsing cursed, his voice low and gravelled and filled with need, and she felt him tense above her as she continued to suck and pump on his cock, delighted by the noises she was able to extract from him. In the past she had always known him to be a quiet, calm, controlled lover, but this – being able to hear him lose himself in the sensations she was able to provide – this was what she wanted, what she desired.

“Is… is this good?” She asked, removing her mouth from him to look up and see the expression of absolute bliss on his face, his hands forming fists in the covers at the edge of the bed, eyes closed in ecstasy.

“I… yes, but I need more. I need to feel you. I need all of you.” Van Helsing finally said, looking down at her, his eyes dark with desire and with a wicked grin on his face. He pulled her up from her place on the floor and fully undressed her, laying her on the bed under him once more. Nudging her open with his thighs between her legs, he reached down and lightly pressed one finger along her slit, eyes widening at her wetness.

“Tch… you’re already so wet. You really want this.” He stated rather than asked, and Cardia nodded and moaned even as she felt him press a finger into her.

“I… this won’t be gentle like it has been in the past…” He warned, even as he added a second finger and started to pump them in and out of her waiting core, almost roughly, as if letting her understand what she was asking of him. Cardia moaned, her head whipping back and forth at the sensations he was eliciting, as well as the anticipation as to what was to come. It felt so delicious, so decadent and debauched, and she thrilled at the idea of it, at the very idea of their passionate need for each other.

“I know, it’s… it’s what I’ve wanted this whole time. Please Van Helsing, please fuck me.” Cardia breathed, once again hearing his breath hitch at her admission, and he cursed again. With that, he withdrew his fingers and Cardia whined at their loss even as she felt him line his aching cock against her.

“I’ve wanted you like this for so long, and knowing that this is what you wanted too… I… I love you, Cardia.” Van Helsing groaned as he sunk himself into her, filling her completely in one, slow, single stroke. Cardia gasped at the feeling of fullness, and looked up at him as he stayed in place, allowing her to relax and get used to the feeling of him inside her.

“I love you too, Van Helsing.” She whispered, reaching up and stroking his face lightly even as he growled at the feeling of her fingers against his cheek.

And that single stroke of her fingertips was enough for him to let go, and he pulled her hands up above her head, entwining his fingers with hers as he pushed them down and held them to the mattress, his other hand holding him up as he swiftly pulled out of her and then slammed back in, a low growl emanating from his lips as she yielded to his rough thrust with a moan of her own.

Watching her face carefully, he continued to thrust into her with increasing force, and Cardia could only moan under him as each gloriously fast and hard thrust forced the breath from her lungs. This was what she had wanted, what she had needed from him, and she could feel that every moan that he pulled from her lips caused him to relinquish his control a little bit at a time, which in turn caused her own pleasure to rise to previously unreached heights.

“My God, Van Helsing, this, oh God, harder, please, _give me your all_!” Cardia screamed as he continued to increase the pace and the pressure until he was groaning and cursing every time he hilted into her, fucking her into the mattress with the force of his thrusts. It was so much, such passion and need, and she felt that glorious fire build within her core, spreading tendrils of flame to consume her whole in rapturous bliss as he thrust into her harder and harder, his eyes taking in her ecstasy, both of them wrecked and covered in a thin sheen of sweat as they both climbed higher.

“Cardia, come on my cock. I want to feel you throb and flutter around me as I fuck you hard, fuck you through your own pleasure. I want to know that you’re mine and that only I can give you this bliss. Say my name as you come, I want to hear that you belong to me.” Van Helsing growled, and his words – so different from how he had been before but somehow truer, more honest, drove her pleasure even higher.

“Van Helsing!” She cried, and she could feel him throb inside her at her screams. She was so close now, and screaming his name, following his instructions, only forced her pleasure to the edge.

“Again.” He grunted harshly, thrust again deep and hard and forcing the breath from her lungs once more.

“ _Van Helsing_!” She screamed once more, and his groan of deep desire threw her bodily off the edge of her own pleasure and she throbbed and tightened around him as she saw stars behind her eyelids. As if her screaming his name was enough to pull him over his own edge he groaned and thrust into her erratically and then she felt him spill his seed deep into her, as his grip tightened on her hands and his lips found hers in a crushing kiss.

As they both came down from that glorious high, he immediately let go of her hands and fell to the side of her, gathering her close into his arms and holding her tight to him. His face was buried into her hair, her own face crushed to his chest, and she could feel his heart beat racing under her cheek, her own heart also struggling to calm down as they both took deep, ragged breaths in the wake of their exertions.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Van Helsing finally asked after they had caught their breath somewhat. He pulled her face from his chest to gaze deeply into her eyes, his own expression wary, concerned.

“Oh Van Helsing, that was wonderful! If I knew that all I had to do was tease you a little, I would have done this almost immediately!” Cardia answered in a rush of words, her face flush with excitement and glee.

“If you call that teasing me a little, I shudder to think of what teasing me a lot would entail.” Van Helsing sighed grumpily with a raised eyebrow, and Cardia giggled in response.

“I hadn’t even gotten to the main thing I had planned.” Cardia replied, laughing, and then felt Van Helsing’s arms tighten around her at those words, and her heart felt like it would burst with pleasure.

“I love you, Cardia.” Van Helsing sighed, nuzzling against her hair.

“I love you too, Van Helsing.” Cardia replied warmly, and snuggled into his warm embrace, looking forward to their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first little story in the Code: Realize world. I love this story and the characters so much so will probably be writing more of the others in time too. 
> 
> Feel free to send me a comment if you've enjoyed this random little smut piece!


End file.
